1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an array substrate and a display device having the array substrate. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an array substrate capable of reducing power consumption and enhancing an image display quality and a display device having the array substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate that faces the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
The array substrate includes a plurality of data lines extended along a first direction, a plurality of gate lines extended along a second direction that is different from the first direction, and a plurality of pixels that is formed on respective pixel areas. The data lines and the gate lines define the pixel areas. Each of the plurality of pixels includes a switching element, a pixel electrode and a storage electrode.
The opposite substrate includes a color filter and a common electrode. The color filter filters light to display colored images corresponding to each pixel. The common electrode faces the pixel electrode, and receives a common voltage. Accordingly, the pixel electrode and the common electrode define a liquid crystal capacitor, and the pixel electrode and storage electrode define a storage capacitor.
When a voltage having a predetermined polarity is continuously applied to a first electrode and a second electrode that are adjacent to a liquid crystal of an LCD device, the liquid crystal layer is gradually deteriorated. In order to prevent deterioration of the liquid crystal layer, the LCD device employs an inversion method that inverts a polarity of a data voltage applied to the liquid crystal with a predetermined period.
The inversion method may be classified into a frame inversion method, a line inversion method, a dot inversion method, etc. The frame inversion method is a driving method that applies data signals having an opposite polarity on a frame by frame basis. The line inversion method is a driving method that applies the data signals to each of the data lines after inverting the phase of the data signal for each of the data lines. The dot inversion method is a driving method that applies the data signals having an opposite polarity on a pixel by pixel basis along the data lines and the gate lines.
For example, the line inversion method inverts the common voltage level of the common electrode every horizontal line (1H) and inverts the data signal level with respect to the common voltage level.
The 1H is a time interval required for activating one gate line and may be represented by the following Expression 1.1H=1/(f×a number of gate lines),  Expression 1wherein ‘f’ represents a driving frequency of the LCD device.
In the line inversion method, when the resolution of the LCD device increases, the inversion frequency also increases. When the inversion frequency of the common voltage increases, however, the power consumption of the LCD device also increases.